


Beginning in the End

by FlissyFish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlissyFish/pseuds/FlissyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders on what the future will hold for him now that the war has been finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning in the End

**Beginning in the end**

To many in the community it seemed that the end of the war was the end of everything. Families had been wiped out completely. Entire towns, Villages, and homes had been destroyed by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It seemed like the wizarding world was going to take a long time to recover from the war which had spread over all of England. The Ministry of Magic had to be completely rebuilt - not just the building but the actual government as well, to make sure that all the Death Eaters who were still alive were given trials and to make sure there was no corruption.

However, for the hero of the world, the saviour, and the boy who lived, Harry Potter , the end of the war did not mean the end of everything, but the beginning of the rest of his life. He didn't have to fight for his life again; he didn't want to rebuild the world. Harry just wanted to live out his life in peace and discover what the world held for him. Since being emotionally and physical abused and malnourished by the Dursley's since the age of one, he wanted to discover the world and live without any obligations.

Harry wanted to travel; he wanted to experience life's up and downs. He didn't want to be burdened with the task of rebuilding the wizarding world. He had done his duty in the front line in defeating Lord Voldemort in the final battle. He wanted a new beginning. He wasn't afraid to leave England to gain the new opportunities even if it meant leaving his friends and those who he considered family.

Harry even considered leaving magic behind - it seemed to have done much more damage in his life than actual good. He had lived in the muggle world for most of his life and was able to live without any difficulties. The only trouble was to set up the proper documents: passport, driver licence, bank statements etc. ...

At Gringotts the goblins were able to set up all the appropriate documents however because he was still under 18, although he was of age in the wizarding world he was still underage in the muggle world and had to complete the last year of high school where ever he went. Whether it would be in America or parts of Europe or even in Australia. At least, the goblins were able to emancipate Harry so that he was not under the influence of the Dursley's.

Harry had many decisions to make: whether to stay in the wizardry world, to stay in England or to move away completely and start anew. Whatever it was it would be a new beginning for Harry who had never had a chance to be himself at all. He would be able to start fresh, make new friends, perhaps even a family. Harry was looking forward to the chance to be himself without any dominating factors, and just to begin life the way he wanted to.

 


End file.
